Neljä vuodenaikaa
by Salmiakkirae
Summary: Four shortfics about Finland's life. In Finnish.
1. Talvi

Nuori poika juoksee metsän halki lumisateen leijailessa rauhallisesti kohti maata. Ärsyttävän rauhallisesti tilanteen huomioon ottaen. Poika katsoo taakseen mutristaen kulmiaan. Maahan jää selvät jäljet, mutta nyt ei ole aikaa jäädä peittämään niitä.

Sota raivoaa jälleen, mutta tällä kertaa toisesta ilmansuunnasta kuin oli odotettu.

Ihmiset idästä ovat jo pitkään puhuneet erinomaisesta uudesta uskonnostaan. Välillä puhuneet perinteisesti, välillä antaneet aseiden hoitaa puhumisen puolestaan. Mutta nyt hänen pitäisi mukautua vielä johonkin toiseenkin uskontoon, joka tulee tällä kertaa lännestä. On hän siitäkin jo kuullut, sitä on mainostettu hänelle miltei yhtä usein kuin tätä toistakin uskontoa. Mutta ilmeisesti kumpikaan ei huoli kielteistä vastausta.

Poika jatkaa juoksuaan ja vilkuilee samalla pelokkaasti taakseen. Hänen perässään on joku, ja hän toivoisi olevansa missä tahansa muualla. Hänen jäljittäjänsä ei nimittäin ole kuka tahansa ihminen, heistä hän saattaisi kyetä hankkiutumaan eroon.

Ei, poika tuntee jäljittäjänsä nimellä Ruotsi. Ruotsi on niin kuin hän - kansansa henkilöitymä. Mutta ei kuitenkaan aivan kuten hän - hieman vanhempi, hieman vahvempi, hänen ihmisensä ovat jo alkaneet tuntea itsensä yhdeksi kansaksi. Pakenevan pojan, Suomen, ihmiset ovat hajanaisempi ja riitaisampi joukko. Suomi kiroaa tätä tosiasiaa hiljaa mielessään. Ruotsi on yleensä jättänyt hänet jokseenkin rauhaan ja mennyt täältä suoraan itään, mutta nyt hän on kasvanut ja voimissaan. Miksi hän on nyt Suomen perässä?

Kylmyydestä huolimatta Suomella on kuuma ja keuhkoissa suorastaan kipunoi. Hänen olisi jo pakko saada vetää välillä henkeä. Väsymyskin vaivaa taistelujen vuoksi. Mutta lähestyvästä pensaiden rapinasta päätellen tällaiseen ylellisyyteen ei yksinkertaisesti ole aikaa.

Suomi tekee päätöksensä ja katkaisee läheisestä kuusesta oksan. Hän peruuttaa kohti lähellä olevaa puuta samalla jalanjälkiään oksalla pois pyyhkien. Puun juurella hän heittää oksan pois ja lähtee kipuamaan kohti ylimpiä oksia. Hän toivoo Ruotsin kadottavan hänet näkyvistään jos hän on oikein hiljaa.

Katsellessaan alas puun yläoksilta Suomen violetit silmät nauliutuvat lähestyvään hahmoon.

Ruotsin vauhti hidastuu kun hän huomaa jalanjälkien katoavan kuin tyhjyyteen. Hän pysähtyy ja tähyilee ympärilleen. Metsästä ei kuulu ääntäkään hiutaleiden pudotessa hiljalleen Ruotsin vaaleisiin hiuksiin.

"Tule esiin. En tee sinulle mitään pahaa."

Tai niin Suomi ainakin luulee Ruotsin sanoneen. Hän käytti valtioiden yhteistä kieltä, Ruotsin omaa kieltä Suomi ei ymmärtäisikään, mutta tämä mumisi aika pahasti puhuessaan. Ja jos Ruotsi todella sanoi niin, Suomella olisi aika pahoja vaikeuksia uskoa tämän puheisiin. Tämähän nimen omaan tuli tänne aseita käyttäen, ei kukkia heitellen. Ja se, että on talvi ei ole tälle mikään tekosyy. Suomi päättää pysyä hiljaa.

Ruotsi kuuntelee ympäristöään hetken aikaa ennen kuin jatkaa.

"Sinun täytyy tulla kanssani. Et voi... en voi sallia sinun jäävän tänne. Joku toinen voi kaapata sinut mukaansa."

Suomi säpsähtää sanat kuultuaan niin, että miltei kadottaa tasapainonsa. Hänen puheissaan ei ole Suomen mielestä enää vähäisintäkään järkeä. Itsehän hän Suomea jahtaa kuin jotain saaliseläintä. Suomen tekisi mieli tähdätä lumipallo päin toisen vihaiselta näyttävää naamaa. Hän harkitsee tätä hetken, mutta päättää sen olevan turhankin riskialtista.

"Haluan sinun saavan tämän."

Ruotsi sanoo ja ottaa taskustaan esiin pienen ristin. Risti on kiinni jonkinlaisessa ketjussa. Suomi yrittää tarkentaa katseensa siihen. Katseltuaan sitä hetken, hän hymähtää mielessään. Ruotsin on turha luulla, että hän tuollaisesta lahjuksesta suostuisi luovuttamaan koko elämänsä hänen käsiinsä. Lihanpala tai kala voisi olla kovempi juttu, hänellä on hirmuinen nälkä, kuten aina talvisin. Mutta turha luulla että hän tulisi niidenkään takia alas. Ainakaan luultavasti.

Ruotsi pyörii alhaalla välillä miekallaan pensaita haravoiden, välillä tähyillen ylös ja syvemmälle metsään. Ylhäällä puussa Suomi alkaa jo tuskastumaan. On kylmä! Eikö Ruotsi tajua ikinä lähteä. Jos Suomi ei halua viettää loppuelämäänsä puussa, jotain on tehtävä ja pian. Hän tarkkailee alhaalla pyörivää Ruotsia.

"Mitä kauemmin tämä kestää, sen pahempaa tuhoa taistelut aiheuttavat.", Ruotsi huudahtaa ilmoille, punastuen samalla nolostuneesti. Punastuva hyökkääjä? Ehkä se kuitenkin johtui vain pakkasesta? Suomi alkaa saamaan tyypistä tarpeekseen.

Hän voisi yrittää yllätyshyökkäystä suoraan kohti Ruotsin niskaa. Ensin hurja syöksy, vihollinen kaatuu upoten hankeen ja hän pääsee tilanteesta kuiville. Ainakin ajatuksissa suunnitelma tuntuu toimivan. Hän ei ole mikään tavallinen ihminen, joten pieni pudotus ei olisi kohtalokas... ellei hän sitten onnistu katkomaan luitaan tai jotain. Silloin hän ei pääsisi enää pakenemaan pois paikalta. Ja se luultavasti myös sattuisi. Aika paljon.

Kraks.

Mikä se oli? Suomi tähyää jälleen alas kohti Ruotsia. Tämäkin näyttää pysähtyneen kuuntelemaan. Toivottavasti mesikämmen olisi herännyt talviuniltaan, Suomi pohtii. Silloin Ruotsin olisi pakko häipyä. Metsän kuningas kyllä pelastaisi hänet. Söisi ehkä Ruotsin.

Kriiks kraats.

Viimein Suomi tajuaa äänen lähteen. Oksa! Se jäinen oksa jolla hän kyhjöttää ei enää tunnu kestävän sekä lumen että pojan painoa. Hän yrittää vetäytyä toiselle oksalle. Turhaan.

Naps!

Painovoima vetää sekä Suomea että oksaa kohti maata. Suomi rysähtää kiljuen ensin läpi alempien oksien ja sen jälkeen suoraan hankeen. Tämän lisäksi puu päättää varistaa loput lumet oksiltaan hänen päälleen. Luontokin on selvästi tänään häntä vastaan.

Ja siinähän se Ruotsikin jo on, Suomi tajuaa maatessaan maassa pyörällä päästään. Ruotsi katsoo häntä kummastunut ilme naamallaan. Vai onko se vihainen ilme? Nuorukaisen kasvoja on todella vaikea tulkita. Mutta hänellä on miekka ja se saa Suomen jähmettymään liikkumattomaksi. Jonkin aikaa he vain tuijottavat toisiaan. Suomi alkaa tuntea olonsa todella epämukavaksi.

"Mene pois.", Suomi katkaisee hiljaisuuden. Käsky on pelokas ja ääni niin lapsekas, että Suomi ymmärtää toki, ettei Ruotsi aio häntä kuunnella. Ruotsi kyykistyy alas ja tarttuu hänen käteensä. Hän asettaa ristin Suomen kämmenelle. Suomi katsoo sitä hetken aikaa ja puristaa sitten nyrkkinsä sen ympärille. Hänellä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja kuin ottaa se vastaan. Ainakaan tällä hetkellä. Kun Ruotsin katse välttää, hän piilottaa sen jonnekin, poika vannoo mielessään.

"En tykkää sinusta.", Suomi töksäyttää äkkiä kyyneleet silmissään. Hän haluaa varmistaa, että Ruotsi ymmärtää tämän. Ruotsi kallistaa päätään ja pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan hiukan surullisen näköisenä.

Lumisade jatkuu kuin mitään sen kummempaa ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.


	2. Kesä

Suomella on ikävä Ruotsia. Onkohan Ruotsilla yhtään ikävä Suomea?

Ruotsi vain lähti yhtenä iltana, tosin sitä edelsi suunnaton metakka ja tappelu. Tanska oli ensin raivona ja sen jälkeen lähinnä hysteerinen. Norja sai juosta hänen perässään pitkin yötä, kunnes lopulta kyllästyi jälleen kerran toisen yliaktiiviseen käytökseen ja painui äkäisenä nukkumaan. Tanska saisi kuulemma hoitaa itse omat sotkunsa, suuri johtaja kun oli olevinaan.

Kukaan ei tainnut huomata Suomen läsnäoloa sinä iltana. Islantikin vain käpertyi omiin oloihinsa, jupisten lähinnä kaikkien olevan ihan tyhmiä. Hänellä sentään on kuitenkin aina lunni, herra Puffin, seuranaan, jonka kanssa vetäytyä pois näkyvistä kun tilanne käy turhan tukalaksi.

Myöhemmin, selvitettyään hieman päätänsä ja toivuttuaan iskuista, Tanska kuitenkin viimein tajusi Suomen olevan yhä paikalla. Ja tajusi sen mahdollisuuden, mikä tähän liittyi; Ruotsi ei ikinä jättäisi häntä heille. Tämä tulisi siis palaamaan takaisin, jäädäkseen, kuten Tanska toivoi. Hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että joku hänen johtamassaan unionissa haluaisi lähteä pois. He selvittäisivät pienen johtajuuskiistansa ja se siitä. Kaikki olisi kuten ennenkin. Ikuisesti. Kyllä, siitä ajatuksesta Tanska piti.

Tietenkin toinen mahdollisuus oli, että Ruotsi pyrkisi vain hakemaan Suomen takaisin paremmalla ajalla, ilman aikomustakaan jäädä. Liitto siis vain pienenisi pienenemistään. Ja myös tähän Tanskan oli varauduttava.

Suomi piti Kalmarin unionista, tai ainakin oli pitänyt siitä ennen. Ihan alkuaikoina se oli ollut lähinnä jotain jännittävää ja uutta. Vielä silloin Ruotsin ja Tanskan ilmiselvästi jännittyneet välit eivät olleet haitanneet Suomea niin paljon. Mutta ne olivat levinneet ja tulehtuneet vuosi vuodelta aina vain pahemmiksi. Kuin kaksi kukkoa taistelemassa tunkiopaikasta, Suomi tuhahti mielessään. Mutta unionista huolimatta Suomi kuului Ruotsille, joten Ruotsin harmit tulivat myös Suomen harmeiksi ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Kun Ruotsiin sattui, Suomikin tunsi tuskaa. Kai se oli niin toisinkin päin?

Ehkä olisi kuitenkin myös mahdollisuus aloittaa kaikki alusta uudelta puhtaalta pöydältä, jos Ruotsi vain palaisi takaisin, Suomi pohti siivotessaan huoneen nurkkia. Tanska oli puhunut siitä hänelle. Tämä oli halunnut, että Suomi yrittäisi suostutella Ruotsin jäämään, jos Suomi sattuisi näkemään hänet. Tanska oli viimeaikoina muutenkin ollut todella ystävällinen häntä kohtaan. Ehkä jopa hieman turhankin lipevä.

Mutta tuskin Tanska oli jättänyt kaikkea tämän yhden kortin varaan. Suomella oli tunne, että häntä seurattiin. Joku on varmistamassa, että jos Ruotsi yrittäisi ottaa yhteyttä Suomeen, Tanska saisi tietää siitä välittömästi. Itse asiassa hän tunsi itsensä jonkinlaiseksi syötiksi. Ruotsisyötiksi - ajatus oli sen verran hassu, että Suomi tirskahti ääneen kuvitellessaan mielessään haukkovan kalan, jolla on Ruotsin pää ja itsensä lillumassa vedessä. Jos joku tosiaan tarkkaili häntä ja kuuli hänen hekottavan itsekseen, tämä luultavasti luuli että raukka oli hyvää vauhtia sekoamassa.

Pohtiessaan asiaa tarkemmin, siinä ei tietenkään ollut mitään hauskaa. Asiat voisivat kulkea vieläkin huonompaan suuntaan. Tanska yritti para-aikaa ilmeisesti liittoutua Suomen itäisen naapurin kanssa. Kiinnostaisiko tätä ryhtyä Tanskan kanssa Ruotsijahtiin, sitä Suomi ei tiennyt. Tuskin ainakaan silloin, jos tämä ei saa jotain hyötyä siitä itselleen. Viimeksi kun Tanska oli kaveeraanut tämän kanssa, Ruotsille ja Suomelle oli miltei käynyt huonosti.

Suomi päättää viimein lopettaa talon puunaamisen. Ei se tästä tämän puhtaammaksi tule, vaikka hän tekisi mitä. Hän viskaa välineet tarvikevarastoon ja suuntaa Ruotsin ja hänen yhteiseen huoneeseen. Se tuntuu nyt erittäin tilavalta Ruotsin ollessa poissa. Omaa huonetta hänellä ei ole koskaan ollutkaan, mutta tilanne ei kuitenkaan tunnu oikealta.

Hän avaa ikkunan päästääkseen sisään raitista, kesäistä ilmaa. Sitä taitaa tulla sisään muutenkin talon joka nurkasta ja kolosta, mutta näin se tuntuu mukavammalta. Heti sen tehtyään, hän havaitsee linnun, joka ei tunnu pelkäävän häntä lainkaan. Se laskeutuu suoraan ikkunalaudalle hänen viereensä. Suomi katselee sitä hetken, ennen kuin tajuaa sillä olevan viesti mukanaan. Hän vilkaisee ensin taakseen, kuin varmistaakseen, että ovi on visusti kiinni. Tämän jälkeen hän houkuttelee linnun vielä lähemmäksi saadakseen viestin itselleen.

Varovasti hän hypistelee paperirullan auki. Tietenkään hän ei tiedä, onko viesti tarkoitettu hänelle. Se voi olla osoitettu myös Ruotsille joltakulta, joka ei vielä tiedä Ruotsin lähteneen. Mutta Suomi toivoo, että sen kirjoittaja olisi eräs tietty henkilö. Joku, joka tietää hänenkin olevan täällä.

Suomen kasvoille leviää hymy hänen tunnistaessaan käsialan. Ruotsin tuttuakin tutumpia koukeroita, ja kielenä latina. Suomi nielaisee varovasti, hänen pitäisi ilmeisesti kyetä lukemaan salainen viesti. Tämä tulee luultavasti viemään koko iltapäivän, Suomi mutisee.

Ennen urakkaansa hän päättää kurkistaa, ettei käytävällä ole kukaan tulossa hänen luokseen. Hiljaiselta näyttää, vaikkakin jokin varjo siellä saattoi liikahtaa. Ilmeisesti hänen varjostajansa. Mutta tämä on luultavasti vain varmistamassa, ettei Suomi lähde huoneestaan mihinkään hänen tietämättään. Joten sitä vaaraa ei ole, että tämä tunkisi sisälle. Suomi päättää palata viestin pariin.

Tuskaisien tuntien jälkeen Suomesta tuntuu, että hän on suunnilleen ymmärtänyt viestin sisällön.

"Pakko lähteä. Kerään voimia. Haen sinut vielä, olethan silloin valmiina? Olethan varovainen."

Suomi tuijottaa viestiä ja repii sen tämän jälkeen pieneksi silpuksi. Ruotsin suunnitelmissa on siis tulla vain noutamaan hänet, ei suinkaan enää jäädä tänne. Tanska tulee saamaan aikamoisen kolauksen arvolleen, jos näin tapahtuu. Onko hänen siis oltava lojaali Tanskalle vai Ruotsille?

Tanskalle, joka on koko unionin johtaja? Pitäisikö hänen yrittää kaikesta huolimatta saada Ruotsi jäämään? Vai kapinalliselle Ruotsille, jolle hän itseasiassa edelleenkin kuuluu?

Ruotsi... Suomesta tuntuu, että hän tulee kuuntelemaan Ruotsia...


	3. Syksy

Suomi huokaisee raskaasti. Tähän on siis tultu. Hänen pitää astella entisten vihollistensa luokse. Vaikka hän itse pitääkin lähinnä vain yhtä heistä varsinaisena vihollisenaan - muilla ei ole niin väliä. Se mitä hän aikoo nyt tehdä nyt voi päättyä huonosti niin monella erilaisella tapaa. Ja luultavasti muut antaisivat sen tapahtua, hän on sotkenut asiansa aika pahasti. Mikä on ehkä liian lievästi sanottu. Tämä on kaikkien sotkujen esiäiti.

Hän voi matkallaan joutua Saksan väijytyksen uhriksi. Saksa ei ottanut sitä kovin kevyesti, kun hän kertoi tälle laskevansa aseensa. Suomi ei tiedä, olettiko Saksa tosissaan hänen jatkavan tämän rinnalla loppuun asti. Vai oliko hän kenties vain epätoivoinen tietäessään mitä tulee takuuvarmasti tapahtumaan? Hän ehti jo tottua Saksan läsnäoloon. Tuntuu oudolta että he ovat nyt vihollisia.

Venäjä... Venäjä näkisi luultavasti mielellään hänet kiemurtelemassa tuskissaan. Suomi luulee tietävänsä tämän ajatusten kulun kohtalaisen hyvin. Hänellä oli kaiketi hieman samankaltaisia ajatuksia toisesta talvisodan aikana sekä sen jälkeen. Ehkä vieläkin. Kyllä, hän muistaa sen ajatuksia sumentavan punaisen verhon sangen selvästi.

Minkäänlaiseen itsesääliin ei kuitenkaan ole aikaa eikä kai aihettakaan.

Englanti ja Venäjä odottavat häntä sovitulla paikalla. Kumpikin istuu jonkinlaisen puunrungon päällä, mutta he nousevat kun kuulevat hänen saapuvan. Hiekka pitää tuttua narskuntaa hänen saappaidensa alla. Molemmat kohottavat aseensa - varmuuden vuoksi ja ehkä jopa vaistonvaraisesti. Suomi tuijottaa kohti Venäjän aseen piippua. Se on se, joka häntä huolestuttaa näistä kahdesta enemmän. Hän nostaa kätensä varovasti puoliksi ilmaan.

"Oletko aseeton?", Englanti kysyy. Kysymys esitettiin hieman laiskasti Suomen mielestä, Englanti ei kai arvele hänestä olevan suurempaa vaaraa aseenkaan kanssa. Heitä on sentään paikalla kaksi ja Suomi lupasi tulla ilman vastarintaa heidän mukaansa.

"Olen... tai en oikeastaan. Minulla on tämä.", Suomi ottaa hitaasti puukon vyöltään. Hän ei oikeastaan ajatellut sitä aseeksi. Se on pikemminkin työkalu, jota tarvitaan usein metsässä.

Englanti ei sano tähän mitään. Suomea ei ole miehitetty, joten hänellä on täyden maan voimat - erittäin pienen maan, mutta maan nyt kuitenkin. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita, että tämä pystyisi nujertamaan heidät yhdellä puukolla. Ajatus itsessäänkin on aika naurettava.

Venäjä, joka on ollut tähän asti hiljaa, tirskahtaa. Hän heilauttaa aseensa Suomen suuntaan. "Tiedätkös, voisi olla varmempaa tehdä hänet vaarattomaksi. Yksi osuma vaikka olkapäähän tai jalkaan tuskin haittaisi ketään."

Suomi puree huultaan hermostuneena. Se kyllä haittaisi häntä melkoisen paljon. Hänen jokainen lihaksensa jännittyy ja silmät leviävät tahattomasti. Hän melkein odottaa kuulevansa pamauksen. Sitä ei kuitenkaan tule.

"Me emme toimi noin brutaalisti.", Suomi kuulee Englannin toteavan. Hän pohtii mielessään, olisivatko asiat olleet niin, jos hän olisi ollut joku toinen. Joku, jolle Englanti kantaisi läheisempää, henkilökohtaista kaunaa. Vai tarkoittiko lause, etteivät he toimi yhtä brutaalisti kuin Suomi tai hänen ex-liittolaisensa?

Venäjä kohauttaa olkapäitään. "Ei sitten, sotkuisempaa se olisikin ollut. Varmempaa, mutta kovin suttuista.", hän hymähtää. Suomi näkee tämän virnistävän hänelle oudosti ja hän päättää ajatuksissaan liimautua mahdollisimman lähelle Englantia loppumatkan ajaksi. Tosin tämän ilmeestä jo näkee, ettei ajatus tule miellyttämään häntä.

Pian auto kaartaa paikalle. Suomi katselee sitä uteliaasti, nuo kulkuneuvot ovat vielä kohtalaisen harvinaisia hänelle - ei ole vielä hevosen voittanutta. Kauaa hän ei sitä kuitenkaan ehdi ihastella kun hänet pusketaan sisään takapenkille. Englanti ja Venäjä istuvat hänen molemmille puolilleen. Kuljettaja starttaa tämän jälkeen auton käyntiin ja lähtee ajamaan eteenpäin kohti Suomelle tuntematonta määränpäätä. Puista näkee syksyn jo tekevän tuloaan.

Hänet kuljetetaan liittoutuneiden salaiseen tukikohtaan epämääräiseksi ajaksi. Hän ei ole täysin vapaa maa ennen kuin kaikki hänelle annetut rauhanehdot on toteutettu - valloittamaton, mutta ei varsinaisesti vapaa. Ehtojen toteutus on hänen kansansa vastuulla. Ja onko hän vapaa vielä sen jälkeenkään, tämä kysymys palaa kummittelemaan Suomen mieleen yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen automatkan aikana.

Klank.

Ovi lyödään hänen takanaan kiinni. He tulivat tänne pitkin sokkeloisia käytäviä, eikä Suomella ole aavistustakaan, missä he oikein ovat. Hän yritti päätellä rakennuksen sijaintia aluksi maisemien perusteella, mutta luovutti tajutessaan sen osoittautuvan mahdottomaksi. Sisälle tultuaan hän oli jopa kuulevinaan Amerikan äänen jostain päin taloa, mutta muuten hän ei ole tätä nähnyt. Nykyään Amerikka lähinnä mököttää hänelle hänen tekojensa tähden.

Saatettuaan Suomen "vierashuoneeseensa", Englanti poistuu paikalta välittömästi muiden liittoutuneiden seuraan, mutta Venäjä jää hetkeksi. Totta kai Venäjä jää hetkeksi, Suomi miltei odottikin hänen tekevän niin. Venäjä kääntyy Suomen suuntaan.

"Tiedätkös, Saksan pikku renkipoika, että he lupasivat teidät minulle? Voittajavaltiot saavat opettaa hävinneet hyville tavoille... ja sinä satut osumaan minun valtapiiriini.", Venäjä myhäilee Suomelle.

"Et pystyisi pitämään minua, joukkosi ovat rajalla.", Suomi toteaa niin vakuuttavasti kuin kaltereiden huonommalta puolelta voi vain vakuuttaa. Luultavasti pystyisit, kaikuu Suomen mielessä. Et tosin ihan helposti, siitä voisi olla liikaa vaivaa nyt, kun heidän pitää keskittyä isoihin kaloihin pikkusinttien sijaan.

"Mutta mitä tahansa voi vielä tapahtua, ehkä Saksa haluaa kostaa kansallesi, ehkä sinä itse haluat lähteä mukaani kunhan tajuat, millaiseksi maailma on nyt muuttunut. Sinulla ei ole paljon vaikutusmahdollisuuksia kopistasi käsin.", tämän sanottuaan Venäjä lähtee kävelemään ulko-ovelle päin.

Suomi jää tuijottamaan hänen jälkeensä ilkeä tunne mahanpohjassaan.


	4. Kevät

Hän kuulee pullon korkin avautuvan. Kuka se on tällä kertaa? Unkari? Bulgaria? Vai itse Venäjä? Viro se nyt ei ainakaan ole, vaikka Suomi haluaisikin nähdä Viron, häntä ei lähetetä ikinä paikalle näin. Ei, tänään se näyttää olevan Romania. Totta kai tänään täytyy olla taas yksi näistä päivistä.

"Iltaa, Romania!", Suomi tervehtii vierastaan iloisesti. "Työasioillako olet?". Totta kai tämä on työasioilla; Venäjän palkkalistoilla. Arvatenkin hieman vastentahtoisesti, ilman palkkaa nyt ainakin.

"Ei toki, tulin vain tervehtimään sinua.", Romania hymyilee hermostuneesti paljastaen terävän kulmahampaansa. Se on valkoinen valhe, he eivät ikinä tule vain "tervehtimään" sinua. Neuvostoblokin maat ovat aina tekemässä työtään kun he saapuvat Suomen talolle. Eivät he luultavasti muuten tänne pääsisikään.

Suomi istahtaa nojatuoliinsa. "Oveni on aina avoin.", hän toteaa ja viittaa kädellään toiseen tuoliin. Hän ei voi estää pääsyä yllätysvierailtaan. Se olisi epäkohteliasta ja hän haluaa pitää ystävälliset välit Venäjään. Hänen täytyy pitää ystävälliset välit tähän, ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa. Ei niin, että hän nyt välttämättä haluaisi haastaa riitaa tämän kanssa muutenkaan, sota-ajat ovat jo takana, mutta ystävälliset välit Venäjään tarkoittavat niin paljon muutakin kuin miltä se aluksi kuullostaa.

Romania kaataa juomaa kahteen lasiin, yllätysvieraat eivät toki voi tulla taloon tyhjin käsin. Juomalasit tosin taitavat olla Suomen, he tietävät jo mistä kaapista hakea ne pöydälle. Suomi ei ole ihan varma pitääkö ajatuksesta, että he ovat täällä kuin kotonaan.

"Miten sinulla menee?", Romania kysäisee, ikään kuin jotain puhuakseen. Mutta Suomi tietää jo kaavan kuinka keskustelu tulee etenemään. "Hyvin.", Suomi vastaa. Hän vastaa aina näin, meni sitten miten tahansa.

"Se ei näytä siltä. Olet jotenkin... nuutunut. Oletko ihan tyytyväinen elämääsi?", Romania kysäisee maistaen samalla lasistaan. "Oletko ikinä ajatellut muuttaa elämäsi suuntaa?". Suomi huokaisee ja pyörittää lasiaan pöydällä.

"Mh, eikö maistu?", Romania vilkaisee Suomen lasia. "Se on aika kallista merkkiä. Ah, juotaisiinko maljat? Kilistellään vaikka 'rauhalle'! Mitäs sanot?"

Suomi huokaisee uudelleen ja nostaa lasinsa. He skoolaavat rauhalle. Tämän jälkeen Suomen on pakko juoda koko lasillinen pohjaan saakka. Jos hän ei sitä tee, se tarkoittaa, ettei hän halua rauhaa, vaan kenties sotaa. Nämä ovat taas niitä Venäjän outoja juttuja, vaikka Romania tällä kertaa onkin hänen sijaisensa, hän ajattelee mielessään.

Romania itse kyllä nostaa lasin huulilleen, mutta kaataa lasinsa sisällön salaa kukkaruukkuun. Hänen itsensä ei sovi juoda liikaa. Pää täytyy pitää toimintakunnossa. Muuten hän tulee saamaan vähän turhan kiukkuista palautetta ylemmiltään.

"Rauhaa on kestänyt jo jonkin aikaa, eikö vain? Amerikasta ja tämän sotaisista liittolaisista huolimatta.". Suomi ei vastaa, vaan katselee Romaniaa kun tämä kaataa heille molemmille uudet lasilliset. "Oletko muuten päässyt jo omista pahoista tavoistasi irti?". Siinä se taas tuli. Kuinka kauan hänen oikein pitää olla pahoillaan? Hän on pahoillaan! Ei tosin talvisodasta, siitä he eivät tule saamaan häntä olemaan pahoillaan vaikka yrittäisivätkin. Eivät he tosin edes yritä, siitä ei puhuta juuri ikinä mitään. Kuin sitä ei olisi ikinä tapahtunutkaan. Joskus Suomesta tuntuukin, kuin se olisi ollut vain pahaa unta.

"Haluatko ehdottaa mille juotaisiin maljat tällä kertaa?", Romania myhäilee odottamatta vastausta ja nostaa lasinsa valmiiksi.

Suomi pohtii muutamia vakiomaljoja ja tekee sitten ehdotuksensa "Miten olisi 'ystävyydelle'?". Hän virnistää yhtä iloisesti kuin Romaniakin ja sen jälkeen he juovat sovitut maljat. Ystävyyden malja on toki juotava loppuun asti, muuten et halua olla ystävä, vaan kenties vihollinen. Kukkaruukkukin saa taas oman osansa Romanialta.

"Meillä menee jo hyvin. Luultavasti hieman paremmin kuin sinulla.", Romania tokaisee pyöräyttäen silmiään. Aivan silmäräpäyksessä ohi menevä kulman kurtistus ei jää huomaamatta. Suomea ele naurattaa enemmän kuin pitäisi, juoma on luultavasti turhankin vahvaa tavaraa. "Mitä tuo oli olevinaan?", Suomi tirskahtaa. Romania näyttää ensin säpsähtävän, mutta kerää nopeasti itsensä jälleen kokoon, "Mitä tarkoitat?", hän kysyy tyynesti.

"Näytit siltä, ettet uskoisi itsekään mitä puhut. Mitä pelkäät? Että joku saa tietää, että lipsut käsikirjoituksesta?". "En ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitat.", Romania toteaa silmät pyöreinä.

"Äh, älä viitsi. Mistä kukaan voisi tietää, mitä puhut täällä. Vai onko täällä salakuuntelulaitteita. Se voisi selittää sen, mistä Venäjä voi tietää tiettyjä asioita. En tosin ole löytänyt yhtään. Vai ovatko ne kiinni sinussa?", Suomi pohdiskelee miltei itsekseen. "Tuo vain todistaa, että sinusta löytyy yhä negatiivisia ajatuksia meitä kohtaan, Suomi. Ajattelet aina pahinta.", Romania huokaisee.

"Eikö sinua ikinä huvittaisi tutustua elämäntapaamme hieman... paremmin? Voisit kadottaa pahimmat ennakkoluulosi.". Romania utelee, hitaasti puhuen. Suomi on aikeissa todeta kohteliaasti, ettei hänellä ainakaan nyt ole aikaa sellaiselle, kun on jo uuden maljan aika.

Ilta kuluu samaan tapaan. Suomesta alkaa jälleen kerran tuntua siltä, että hän on päätynyt vahingossa jonkun oudon psykiatrin vastaanotolle. Jonkun erittäin uteliaan psykiatrin. Samalla hänen olonsa on kuitenkin mukavan raukea. Ne pahuksen maljat nousevat päähän hujauksessa. Romania juttelee sitä samaa rataansa, kuinka Amerikka ja hänen ystävänsä ovat suurin uhka maailmanrauhalle, kuinka Romania on jo parantanut pahat tapansa ja kuinka Suomessa saattaa olla sitä pahuutta vielä jäljellä ja niin edelleen.

Tätä kuunnellessaan Suomi tulee pohtineeksi, ettei Romania sittenkään ehkä puhu pelkkää palturia. Tai ehkä vähän, mutta saattaa tässä kaikessa jokin totuuden siemen itääkin. Yleensä hän kuitenkin havahtuu ajatuksistaan ja palaa taas siihen johtopäätökseen, ettei jutuissa ole päätä eikä häntää. Ehkä.

Jossain vaiheessa ennen keskiyötä yllätysvieras yleensä päättää palata kotiin. Jos vieras siis on joku muu kuin Venäjä; vain hän voi päättää muuttaa kaavaa hieman toisenlaiseksi ja improvisoida, toisin kuin hänen käskyläisensä, jotka toimivat aina pilkulleen ohjeiden mukaan.

"Nähdään taas joskus.", Romania huikkaa Suomelle lähtiessään kävelemään pihatietä pitkin. Kevätilta on jo mukavan valoisa, kukaan ei siis tule erehtymään Romaniaa vampyyriksi. Iltojen pimetessä näinkin on joskus käynyt.

Suomella on hilpeä olo. Hänen ajatuksensa ovat hieman katkonaiset, mutta hän moikkaa Romanialle. Jonain toisena iltana hän tulee jälleen saamaan yllätysvieraan. Kenet, siitä ei ole vielä tietoa, mutta aina joku sieltä kuitenkin tulee. Vierailut ovat salaisia, Suomi ei ole kertonut niistä kellekään - ei edes Ruotsille. Eikä tule kertomaankaan. Toiset saattavat tosin aavistaa jo jotakin... Toisinaan hän toivoo, että he lopettaisivat vierailunsa, mutta toisinaan hän jo odottaa vierastaan saapuvaksi.

Seura kelpaa kyllä, olkoonkin se vain yhtä tarkoitusta varten hänelle järjestetty.


End file.
